Putting Out The Fire
by satine86
Summary: And I've been putting out fire with gasoline."


Two stories in one day, aren't you excited!? -_-;

So I watched Inglorious Basterds and heard the David Bowie song "Cat People (Putting Out The Fire)" for the first time in a loooong time and I was like "Holy Poop! I need to write something about Rei and Jadeite!"

And this is what came out of that. Yeah. It's kind of an experiment for me (and totally different from anything I've written before) so I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you might have? Italicized words are from the song, which is most awesome!

I don't own Sailor Moon or the Song. So sad.

* * *

Title: Putting Out The Fire  
Characters: R/J  
When: Crystal Tokyo.. AU?  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

_See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
It's been so long_

He watched her from where he stood, hidden, in a dark corner behind a column. He knew better, but he couldn't help it; she was so beautiful and this was the only time he got to see her without cold hatred shining in her amethyst eyes.

Jadeite knew when the Shitennou returned they would be greeted with disdain. He had known that Venus would be wary and would only interact with them when absolutely necessary. He knew Mercury would approach them with a cold shoulder, as apposed to Jupiter who showed open hostility. And he knew that Mars would display fiery hatred. For the most part his brothers kept their distance from the Senshi, knowing they all needed time to adjust, to gradually ease into the idea of their return. Then maybe they could try to earn their forgiveness.

_And I've been putting out fire  
With gasoline_

Not Jadeite though, he used every opportunity afforded him to approach Mars and goad her into speaking to him. It was childish, he knew, and did more damage than good; but he couldn't not see her, speak to her. So he continued to provoke her. Jadeite knew he would be burned one day, but he didn't care; she was like a drug to him.

_  
Feel my blood enraged  
It's just the fear of losing you_

Mars snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray and downed it in one gulp, she could feel his eyes on her and it was making her skin crawl, but not for the reasons one might think. She had put on a great show saying she didn't trust him, that she hated him. The truth of the matter it wasn't him, but herself that she didn't trust and loathed. She felt weak for it, but she still loved the maddening man.  
Serenity had forgiven them, and so had Mars, but he couldn't know that. Mars didn't want to be that vulnerable again, didn't want to rely on someone else solely for her happiness. She was stronger than that.. wasn't she? Or maybe she just didn't want to be hurt anymore? Instead she kept her distance and daydreamed of passionate nights from a thousand years ago.

_Still this pulsing night  
A plague I call a heartbeat  
Just be still with me_

No longer able to stand the scotching heat of his gaze, Mars hurried out onto the balcony in hopes the night air might cool her feverish skin. It only took a moment to realize that he had followed her. She felt his aura filling the space around her; his presence sending her heart racing with need and want.

_Don't you know my name  
And I've been putting out fire  
With gasoline_

Mars firmly ignore Jadeite as he called her name, asking if she was alright. She kept her back straight as she looked out over the royal gardens, praying for strength.

"Aithne." Jadeite said gently behind her, taking a step closer.

"Don't call me that." Mars said, gulping for air. He stood several paces away from her still, but it was too close, and the name was too intimate.

"It's you're name, isn't it? Or is it Rei now?" He teased.

"Not anymore, Rei was left behind when I assumed my role as guardian to Serenity and Endymion. And Aithne died during the Silver Millennium; you killed her." Mars whirled around, but kept her hands firmly on the railing. Rather it was for support against her shaking knees or to keep herself grounded to keep from running into his arms, she didn't know.

_See these tears so blue  
An ageless heart  
that can never mend_

Jadeite was shocked to realize that she was crying; the hot tears leaving a salty path down her porcelain face. He hung his head in shame, and in that moment he knew that none of them would ever be absolved of their sins. Endymion and Serenity had forgiven them of their transgressions, but they were different people now and no longer lived in the past. The Senshi were not so lucky; they still bore the scars, and they would never fade.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, that it never will be, but I am. I sold my soul to the devil and the people I cared for ended up paying for it. I love you, whatever your name. Whatever your position; Princess, Guardian, or Shrine Maiden. I just love you. Your fire, your wit, your temper, your passion. And I will never stop, but I won't ask your forgiveness because I don't deserve it." He turned to leave, shoulders hunched.. his very essence dejected, until she mumbled his name behind him. Turning slowly he watched as she had an internal argument with herself.

_These tears can never dry  
A judgment made  
can never bend_

Mars struggled with herself; with the part of her that was concerned more about duty than her own needs, and the other part that was distrustful of men. But the part of her that won out was a part of her that she had denied for too long; her heart. Her heart that pined away for someone to love her like the King loved the Queen. Her heart that was still that of a child; a scared little girl without a mama and living with a stranger who insisted she call him 'grandpa.'

Her heart that loved him and only him.

_You've been so long  
Well, it's been so long  
And I've been putting out fire  
with gasoline  
putting out fire with gasoline _

Finally making her decision Mars let go of the marble railing and launched herself at Jadeite who only barely registered the movement. He stiffened slightly when she threw her arms around his neck, but then her lips were on his and he returned the kiss with fervor.

Jadeite backed them slowly into an alcove hidden behind a trellis of blooming wisteria. He shoved her up against the wall, all the while branding her skin with his hot, needy kisses. Mars felt on fire from the inside out; she tilted her head back to grant him better access to her neck, which in turn he nibbled and licked while she tangled her hands in his hair.  
Her breath was ragged and her heart was racing when he lifted her skirts and skimmed her thigh. Mars ached at the sensation and wrapped her leg around his hip, drawing him close. The next few moments were spent trying to get past the barrier of dress pants and ball gown, but finally they joined together, moving together in a frenzy of passion and desire and love.

_Putting out fire with gasoline  
putting out fire with gasoline _

They rose to fantastic heights and gently fell back to earth together. Leaning against each other, they each tired to control their breathing.  
Mars shifted herself slightly and buried her face in Jadeite's neck. "I missed your smell." She mumbled.

"I missed everything about you."

"Must you always top me?" Mars pulled back and looked into his eyes, a mischievous gleam twinkled back at her.

"Sweetheart, I much prefer when you're on top." He grinned.

"Mmm, in that case maybe you should take me back to my chambers." Mars started the arduous task of righting her skirts and bodice.

"Haven't had enough yet?" Jadeite asked while straightening his uniform. Mars looked up from her skirts and cupped his face with both hands. "You're never enough. Being with you is like adding fuel to the fire." With that she kissed him before leading him to her personal chambers and a night he wasn't soon to forget.

_Putting out fire with gasoline  
putting out fire with gasoline _  
__________________________


End file.
